ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Grotto
Grotto Grotto is an Archetype of EARTH Rock and Machine-type monsters. Those monsters are based in giant golens made by boulders, some of them directly related to miners and/or mining machinery. This archetype was originally divided into the sub-archetypes "Rock Ogre Grotto", "Steel Ogre Grotto" and "Stone Ogre Grotto", but recently new ones were added: "Sovereign Ogre Grotto" and "Grotto Miner". Story The souls of the miners trapped in the mountains joined with stones and mining machines, forming giants who call themselves "Grotto brothers" , and they have only one objective: Exterminate all the miners in the world, to keep the souls of their brothers in eternal rest ... Sub-Archetypes This archetype have five sub-archetypes: ● Rock Ogre Grotto All of them are level 3 EARTH Rock-type monsters, and except "Rock Ogre Grotto #1" and "Rock Ogre Grotto #2", all of them are Normal Pendulum monsters whose scales are 2 or 7. Their Pendulum effects focus on destroy themselves to search another "Grotto" cards in the controller's Main Deck. ● Steel Ogre Grotto All of them are EARTH Rock-type monsters, and except "Steel Ogre Grotto #1" and "Steel Ogre Grotto #2", all of them are Normal Pendulum monsters whose scales are 2 or 7. and levels are 5 or 6. Their Pendulum effects focus on destroy themselves to Special Summon "Grotto" monsters from the controller's Graveyard or face-up in the Extra Deck, or support another Xyz Monsters on the field by attach "Grotto" monsters from the controller's Graveyard or face-up in the Extra Deck to those monsters as a Xyz Materials. ● Stone Ogre Grotto All of them are level 5 EARTH Rock-type monsters, and except "Stone Ogre Grotto" , all of them are Normal Pendulum monsters whose scales are 2 or 7. Their Pendulum effects focus on support "Grotto" monsters on the field, preventing them from be targeted or destroyed. ● Sovereign Ogre Grotto All of them are Xyz monsters (ranks 3, 5 or 6), and during the opponen's End Phase, they detach 1 Xyz Material (not optional). Also they gain effects depending to the number of "Grotto" Normal monsters attached, while some effects are common: * 1 or more "Grotto" monsters attached: They cannot be destroyed by battle, except by battle with a monster whose ATK are higher than that monster's DEF; * 2 or more "Grotto" monsters attached: They gain 1000 ATK and DEF. ● Grotto Miner All of them are non-Pendulum level 3 EARTH monsters, and cannot be Special Summoned. Those effects focus on tribute themselves to Special Summon other "Grotto" monsters from the controller's Main Deck. Play Style The archetype focus on Special Summon "Grotto" Normal monsters (either from the controller's deck or face-up in the Extra Deck) and Xyz Summon their "Grotto" Xyz monsters, while those monsters are supported by "Grotto" Pendulum cards (or "Grotto Miner" monsters). Each of those pendulum monsters have effects to support other "Grotto" monsters, Special Summon "Grotto" monsters from your Extra Deck or search another "Grotto" cards, at the cost of destroying themselves, while some "Grotto" cards have effects to recover "Grotto" monsters face-up in the Extra Deck to place in the controller's Pendulum Zones again, to reuse their effects, or Pendulum Summon them for Xyz Summon (because their ATK are much low for battle). Category:Archetype